Naruto Wolf Woman Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. Naruto never expected that he'd be attacked by a wolf woman, then again he never thought in a million years that the same woman would start making out with him, how will Naruto handle himself with an feral woman and will he manage to keep his humanity and bring the woman's humanity back as well. Well that's up to whoever adopts this idea. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Not sure if anyone thought of this idea yet, but hopefully it'll inspire someone to try it out.**

Kata was a normal woman, that is until a dog with a virus bite her, now she has become a Wolf-Woman with no control over her animal-nature, attacking and killing people, as though she's searching for something and the people weren't what she was looking for, thankfully the virus hasn't spread from her and someone killed the dog, thinking it was rabid, before it could bite others.

The scientists are looking for a cure for Kata, that is until they found that the virus can spread only when she mates with someone compatible with her, now Linda is trying to find Kata before she kills again looking for something, or in this case someone.

Naruto is just a normal guy, granted he's stronger and faster than your average man his age, since he's trained himself til he could protect himself and those he cares for, also thanks to his godfather, Jiraiya, he has plenty of money since Jiraiya has passed all his money his books make onto Naruto in his will and since there are plenty of perverts in the world, Naruto wasn't short on money.

But after arriving in the city by train, since he is exploring around after losing his uncle-figure Jiraiya, since Jiraiya has that uncle feel to him, his godmother Tsunade allowed him to travel, Naruto never realised that when the doors of the train opened, his smell came travelling out like a wave, using the wind to move around the city, catching the nose of a certain Wolf-Woman, who when the scent hit her, she caught the scent of a true alpha, as well as being full of nature, since Naruto lived in a rural village surrounded by woodlands and nature.

After finding a place for the night, Naruto never expected to be attacked by a naked wolf-woman while he was in sweat-pants, luckily he managed to escape down the fire-escape, the only problem is because he was brought up in a village in a forest, in his mad dash for safety, he ended up in the park where lots of trees were, almost like he was in a forest.

Since the attack, Kata, in her animal-induced mind, was getting excited, so far no-one has escaped her attacks, until this blond haired male, who looks built for both speed and power, as soon as her feral-mind thought power, she couldn't help but feel herself getting hotter, the blond oozed power and those eyes, the moment she attacked his eyes were straight on her and what she saw were, surprise, shock, then the one thing she did think he'd have, most of the people that saw her had fear and were petrified, but this male was different, his eyes had the look of someone who'll accept a challenge and come out on top, as if to say, 'You want me, come and get me so that no-one gets in the way.'

Of course she'd just kill them, but if she did the male would then escape, so being a female alpha, Kata chased after Naruto where she finds him in a area with loads of trees, where Naruto was standing, with no shoes and no shirt, just a pair of sweat pants for bed, with a serious, though slight confused face.

Since Naruto being who he is, he was angry about having his night interrupted, he was about to close his eyes to finally get some shut eye when all of a sudden this strange, naked wolf-woman came crashing through his hotel window, trying to use him to sharpen her claws, thankfully Naruto's training kicked in and he got away and into the park, since the woman's eyes were practically glued to him, never letting him out of her sight, so Naruto being more of a man of action, decided to stop running and go on the defensive/offensive.

After a gruelling fight, Naruto, with a few scratches and claw-marks here and there, managed to pin Kata down on her back, keeping her in place by having his waist between her legs where he's leaning down enough so that she doesn't kick him off, since she's strong Naruto has to use both his hands to hold her upper arms above her head, causing the feral woman to look at his face, seeing their faces so close yet not enough for her to bite him, she loses her strength and becomes even hotter, managing to feel his length inside his pants, since for Naruto it's been a long time since he had a good fight, he got a bit excited too.

With both breathing heavy, Naruto see's the woman trying to lean her head towards him, thinking she wants to bite him he holds her steady, but it's difficult considering how close they are to each other, of course Naruto also thought that even though she's feral and is half-human/half-wolf she is still very attractive and beautiful, never realising the pheromones she's putting out, causing Naruto to almost lean forward, but because of his 'will of fire' he wasn't close to her fangs.

That is until she started reaching out with her dripping tongue, that slowly brushes up against his whisker birth-marks, which were sensitive to such treatment, causing him to shiver, giving Kata the chance to pin Naruto down and start a heavy make-out session, with Naruto never knowing what's about to happen to him.

* * *

 **I'll leave the rest to whoever adopts this idea, I could only write so much with out any talking because my laptop isn't working right.**

 **As for the pairing, besides Kata being the main, it could be others as well, but I'll leave it to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **Also Naruto could be in control of his animal-side if you want, he could be a wolf-man like Kata or a fox-man it's up to anyone who wants to adopt this idea.**

 **All I ask is that whoever thinks this idea has any potential to please tell me if or when you've posted a chapter, that way I can post an announcement on who adopted it and where to find it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Legend Of The Wolf Woman.**


End file.
